Broken Body, Broken Mind
by XxWritingFanaticxX
Summary: Max's biological father, Jeb, died years ago, along with her mother in a car accident. Her foster father, Noah, abuses her. When she goes to her new school, she meets the flock. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1: Max's Shitty Life

Max's biological father, Jeb, died years ago, along with her mother in a car foster father, Noah, abuses her. When she goes to her new school, she meets the flock, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. She promised herself to not get to get attached to anyone, but will she be able to keep that promise? Everyone in the flock has wings and their powers, but they have never met. None of the books have ever happened. Fax and Niggy. The title may change, I'm not sure.

"What's wrong, _Maxi_?" My fath-no, I can't even call him that, Noah, asked me. "Is 'wittle Maxi hurt?" He asked me mockingly. He kicked me in the gut again and he laughed when I groaned in pain.

Maybe I should back up a bit. My name is Max, Maximum Ride and yes, I'm a girl. I'm fifteen years old and my biological mother and father, Jeb and Valecinia **(A/N Sorry about possible spelling mistakes for Mrs. Martinez's first name) **were killed in a car crash when I was five. I was sent to an orphanage. That's where Noah came in. He waltzed right in and adopted me when I was ten, even after he saw my wings. Yep, you heard me, _wings_. I didn't mention that before, did I? Oh well. Anyways, I'm 98% human and 2% bird. People call me the mutant birdkid, but I prefer Avian-American. But I'm getting off topic. Noah adopted me, and I loved him for that. But after a while, he started abusing me, kicking me, punching me, throwing stuff at me, and on rare occasions, he would rape me. I couldn't say anything to the police because then Noah would kill me. Literally. Noah has decided that we're moving away from Arizona. He decided that he wanted to go to New York. I dropped the plate that I was drying, causing it to shatter. That's why I'm currently on the floor, being beated...again. Noah pulled me up off the ground by my hair and punched me in the face. Repeatedly. I sighed, tomorrow I'll be in school, and I'm going to have a black and blue face!

"Maxi! Clean up this mess you made and get in the car! We're leaving to the airport in five minutes!" Noah barked at me and I nodded, glowering at him as I did as he said. In minutes we were on the plane, which was in the air, and I could finally relax. I closed my eyes and rewarded my body with some much needed rest.

"Maxine! Get your lazy ass up! We're at our new home!" Noah yelled in my ear, smacking my face.

I glared at him. "Oh, goody! Maybe I can have a loving family here!" I said to him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the car. I fell onto the pavement, barely avoiding hitting my head on the ground, and got up. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Can I go to sleep now?" I asked him, glaring at the back of his head.

"Whatever, just get out of my sight." He spat at me. I ran inside the house and ran into the smallest bedroom. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Welcome to my shitty life.


	2. Chapter 2: Iggy

**hey guys! here's chapter 2 in broken body, broken mind! i'm currently suffering from writer's block on my other story, so i decided that maybe i could start writing another story to help.**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own XD**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP. Ugh, stupid alarm clock. i smacked the off button and got up, much to my body's protest. I stumbled into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. <em>Shit.<em> My face was bruised, my lip was swollen, and there was a cut on my cheek. I sighed and got out my makeup. Ick, I hate wearing makeup. It makes my face feel fake to me, but it's either wear makeup or have people stare at me all day. I got ready for school and started walking to...ugh, what's the name again? Oh, who cares! I'm probably gonna be expelled again, just like the last one. Oh well.

Eventually I got to the school and looked around. The school was freaking huge! I'm definetly gonna get lost here...

I guess looked lost because somebody came over to me. "Hey, my friends said that they've never seen you around before, are you new?" the person asked me, gesturing to the group of friends behind him. The guy talking to me had strawberry blond hair and the palest blue eyes that I've ever seen. He's well over six feet tall, and he seems to be in my grade.

"Um, yeah, I just moved here yesterday." I told him.

"Do you know your way around the school at all?" he asked me. Why does he care? Nobody cares about me.

"Not really, do you think you can show me around?" I asked him. He seemed nice enough.

"It would be an honor." He mock bowed to me. I laughed, I mean, actually laughed! Gosh, the last time I laughed was...ten years ago! wow...

"I never got your name." I told him.

"I never got yours." He said to me, smirking.

"Max. Maximum Ride." I told him.

"Iggy. Iggy Jefferson." Iggy said to me, extending his hand for me to shake. I involuntarily flinched, and looked away.

"I'm not much of a person to shake hands..." I said to him, feeling slightly embaressed.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not one for shaking hands myself." He said, chuckling at me. "Come on, Max, let's go to the office." He bowed again mockingly to me and i smirked.

"Okay, well, lead the way! I can't see the principal's office, can you?" I asked him.

"No, I can't see it, but I know where it is." Iggy told me as he walked off, gesturing for me to follow him. We walked about two feet and stopped in front of a door labeled OFFICE in big bold lettering. Well, I feel stupid.

"How can you not see the door?" I asked him. It was right there!

"It's kinda hard to see when you're blind, y'know?" He said to me, smirking.

"Oh, okay." I don't say sorry because it shows people that you're pitying them.

"Anyways, on that happy note, let's get your school year started!" Iggy said to me, coaxing out another laugh from me.

"Hello, I'm Maximum Ride, I'm a new student here." I said to the secretary when we stepped in.

"Ah, Miss Ride, here's your schedule. Mr. Jefferson," The secretary said. "Show Maximum around school, will you? Coincidently, you guys have all the same classes together."

"Awesome!" We said at the same time and we fist-pumped the air above us. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay, come on! I don't wanna be late for...homeroom because then everyone stares at you, like you killed someone or something!" **(A/N this is so true! XD)** Iggy said to me, dragging me to a room.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, it's not too long, only 717 words, but I wanted to give you something. :) please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfriend?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :) I think this chapter is the longest so far, I dunno though XD. Just so you know, I update kinda randomly, I update whenever the chapter seems finished :3**

* * *

><p>"Oh, is this the new student?" The teacher asked Iggy. he nodded. "Wellcome to school in New York...Maxine Ride. Why don't you tell the class about yourself?"<p>

"First, my name is Maximum, _not_ Maxine. Call me Max. Anything else, and i'll kick our ass. Second, don't mess with me, or else i'll kick your ass. Third, don't make fun of any friends that I may make at this school, unless you want you're ass kicked. That's all you really need to know about me." I said to the class. I turned to the teacher. "Now, can you tell me where I sit?" I asked him.

"um...Sure, you sit right next to Iggy." He told me.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him and went over to Iggy, who sat down in the little introduction of me. He was talking to some guy sitting on one side of him. He had black hair, black eyes, black clothes, tanned skin, and he was at least as tall as Iggy. To sum it up: tall, dark, and handsome.

"Max, that was hilarious! You should've seen the teacher's face!" Iggy said to me. I shrugged. "Oh, and this is _Nick_." He smirked, and said his name in a mocking tone.

"Hm...Nick, doesn't seem to suit you." I said to him.

He shrugged. "Call me Fang." He said.

I smiled. "That fits you better." He smirked at me.

"Okay, _Fang,_ what classes do you have?" I asked him. He shrugged and handed me his schedule. "Not much of a talker, are you?" I asked him. He shrugged, smirking. I rolled my eyes, laughing a little. "You have the same classes as Iggy and me." I told him.

"Iggy and _I._" He corrected me.

"Oh, so you're a grammer nazi too?" i asked him, glaring playfully at him. He smiled and laughed a little. "Oh. My. GOD! Fang? Laughing? Never!" I said, laughing. he smacked me on the arm playfully, laughing more. By now, everyone noticed that Fang was laughing, and they all looked at him funny. Well, the guys did, all the girls glared at me.

"You know Fang, I gotta agree with her on this one." Iggy said to him, smirking. "You and laughing don't usually go together. When I think of you, I think of...well..black...and...girls following after you like a god." He laughed.

"But I _am_ a god!" Fang said, smirking. "No girl can say that I don't look hot. Isn't that right Max?" He asked me, smirking.

"Please Fang, don't flatter yourself." I said to him, smirking. The bell rang and we went to our next class.

"Ugh! How many more classes left?" I asked Fang and Iggy.

"Four." Fang said. He has such a way with words, doesn't he?

"Don't you say more than one word sentences?" I asked him.

"Sometimes..." He said. "Not a big talker."

"I noticed." I said to him and turned to Iggy. "Where are we sitting? I mean, I _am_ sitting with you, right?" I asked him.

"Fine with me, okay with you, Fang?" He asked Fang. He shrugged. So predictable. "Come and get lunch with us and we'll show you where we sit." Iggy said to me.

"But I don't have any money..." I said to them, looking at the ground. Noah never really gave me money, he just left me to fend for myself.

"I'll pay." Fang said to me.

"No, it's okay, I'm not really hungry anyways." LIES!

"No. You're eating. I'm paying." Fang said.

"You know, you _can_ say that in all one sentence, right?" I said to him. He shrugged. Typical. We got in line and got our food. I followed them to a table in the back, away from everyone. We sat down and started. Well, Fang and Iggy ate, I picked at my food.

Fang elbowed me gently. "Eat." He instructed.

"Not hungry." I lied. My stomach betrayed me and growled. Ugh, I forgot to eat breakfast...again.

"Oh really? Then why does your stomach sound like it's trying to eat itself?" Fang asked me, smirking.

"Wow Fang! Fourteen words! I'm proud of you!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "You didn't listin. Did you?" He asked.

"Not at all!" I said, smiling. God, I've never felt this happy since, well, never.

"Just eat." He said.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled. "Nobody does." I started eating my food.

"Hey, um. Can you, do me a favor?" Fang asked me.

"Depends." I said to him, taking a sip of water.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend." He said _just_ as I was swallowing, causing me to dive into a coughing fit. Stupid Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it? Hate it? Review please! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Lissa

**hey guys! sorry i didn't update for a few days. i've been busy :/ but, this is my longest chapter so far! there are 1,320 words!**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"What!" I whisper-yelled to him. I turned to Iggy. "Is that what he says to all his new friends that are girls?" I asked him.<p>

"Well, you see, Fang is like a flower...a, a lily! Fang is a lily." Fang glared at Iggy and i had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. "And girls are like bees. The bees want to get to the lily and have the honor of pollinating the flower." Iggy explained to me.

"That sounds _so_ wrong in so many ways." I said to him. I shoved Iggy playfully. "But, sure Fang, I'll _pretend_ to be your girlfriend." I told Fang.

He smiled at me, and he seemed to visibly relax. "Good, now, all we have to do is get the word around..." Fang said to me. "You have a cell?" I nodded. "Give me your number." I wrote it down and gave it to him. He did to same for me.

"Fangy!" A high-pitched voice shouted from halfway across the cafeteria. Fang quickly hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Where were you last night! I thought that we had a date! What kind of boyfriend are you?" The girl dressed like a slut. Her skirt barely covered her ass, her shirt cut off above her belly button, and the v-neck went all the way down to her bra. She had firey red hair and some freckles.

"Not yours." He said. "I don't know where you're getting the idea that we're a couple, but we're not! I'm sick and tired of you throwing yourself at me. At least most of the other girls realized that I'm not interested and have decided to let me be! But you and your group of friends keep coming over here and flirting with me! I mean come on! when will you get it! Will you keep flirting with me forever!" Fang said to her, clearly pissed off.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Wow Fang, seventy-six words, I'm so proud!" He grinned at me. I kissed his cheek. "Just giving this bitch a show." I whispered in his ear. I think I saw Fang blush a little, but I can't be sure.

"Fangy? Who's this bitch?" The slut, um, I mean girl, said to Fang.

"My girlfriend." He said, pulling me closer.

"Fangy, you're cheating on me!" The girl said.

"Yeah, um, no. We were never together, Lissa." He said. "Now leave us alone."

"Maybe I don't want to!" She said, advancing towards Fang. I stood up and pushed her against the wall.

"Listen here, _Lissa_, back off of _my_ boyfriend. I swear, if I so much as _hear_ that you and your friends are bothering him again, or any of my friends for that matter, and I _will_ kick your ass." I whispered menacingly to her. She was terrified when i let her go.

"You bitch! How dare you steal _my_ boyfriend!" Lissa screeched at me. I smirked.

"yeah, you keep thinking that." I said to her, walking away. She turned me around and punched me in the face. Normally, it wouldn't hurt, but remember...I had bruises all over my face.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it." I said to her, glaring. I tried to get to her but strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"She's not worth it." Fang whispered, his lips grazing my ear and his breath tickling me. I nodded, still glaring at her.

"well, that's sure to get the word around!" I said to him, smiling as i turned around in his arms.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Well, not the reccomended way. But, can't be helped." Fang said to me, his arms still around me.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear so nobody else could hear. "You realize that we're gonna have to act like a couple in public, and possibly in private also all the time, right?" He nodded. "And you don't mind?" I asked him. He shrugged. "we're probably gonna have to-"

Iggy cleared his throat, cutting me off. "When you're quite done, dear brother and his super cool girlfriend, you can join me for lunch again." He said, smirking.

I smirked at him. "Well, in that case, come on Fang." I said, taking his hand and starting to lead him away from Iggy. Just one look at his face made me crack up laughing. Fang looked at Iggy, and he chuckled a little. We walked back and sat down.

"I'm appalled!" Iggy said on mock hurt. "How could you leave the blind guy alone while you guys go make out behind a dumpster?"

"Yeah, because that's _totally_ what we would be doing behind a dumpster." I said to him. The bell rang for us to go outside, and we got up to go. Fang took my hand and laced our fingers together. My face heated up a little, and I hid my face with my hair. Fang smirked at me, pulling me behind a dumpster. How ironic. "Why are you bringing me here?" I asked him.

"We're making out behind it, duh." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"You wish." I said, smiling. He shrugged, smiling back, making my heart skip a beat. Uh-oh...I think, I'm starting to like Fang.

"Well, i need to talk to you." Fang said.

"Woah, back it up. Fang _wants _to_ talk? _Unheard of!" I said, laughing.

He shrugged. "What were you going to say. When Iggy interrupted you." He asked me. I could swear the I saw a pink tinge to his cheeks, but he quickly turned around, looking to see if somebody was spying on us. At least, I _think_ that's what he was doing.

"I said that, well, started to say that we would probably need to kiss in public. You know, like, on the _lips_." I said to him.

"Probably." He said, shrugging. "You would like it."

"About as much as you would like kissing Iggy." I said.

"Ew." He said, laughing.

"_Exactly!_" I said to him. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again. "Why are you all giggly all of a sudden?" I asked him, smiling.

"First. I don't giggle." He said. "Second. You bring out the best in me. And Third. Don't ask my whybecause even I don't know."

"Oddly enough, you bring out the best in me too..." I mumbled, blushing a little.

He gave me a small smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my other friends."

* * *

><p><strong>okay, this is an odd place to end, i know, but whatever XD the more reviews i get, the more inspired i become, the faster i type my chapters, and the faster i update! i'm always open to ideas, i take everything into consideration! <strong>

**Oh, and this is how old everyone's going to be in this story:**

**Brigid, Ella, Iggy, Fang, and Max: 16, turning 17 during the school year**

**Nudge and Gazzy: 14**

**Angel: 13**


	5. Chapter 5: The Flock, and Brigid?

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update...my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet :/**

* * *

><p><em>He gave me a small smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my other friends."<em>

I gasped in fake shock. "Fang has more than one friend! Wow!" He scowled jokingly and grabbed my hand. He dragged me over to a small group of about six of seven kids. I recognized Iggy.

"Hey Iggy." I said to him. Everybody's eyes traveled from me, to Fang, to our hands that we each were holding.

"Well well well, look who finally stopped swapping spit with his girlfriend to say hi." Iggy said to Fang.

"We were _not_ 'swapping spit'." Fang said, glaring at him. "I'm glaring Iggy." He said. This time I'm _sure_ I caught him blushing. I smirked at him. I elbowed Fang. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?" I asked him. He gave me a look. "Right, Mr. I-don't-talk-to-anybody-but-my-amazing-girlfriend, I forgot." I said to him. Fang chuckled quietly.

"You? Amazing? I beg to differ." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, since this one," I elbowed Fang. "Doesn't talk, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" I asked him.

"Guys, this is Max. Maximum Ride. Max, this is Angel, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Brigid." He pointed in the direction of each person as he said each name. Nudge was an African-American girl with dark curly hair, Gazzy looked similar to what would imagine Iggy would look like when he was younger, except Gazzy had blond hair. Ella Had long straight black hair, Brigid looked a little like Lissa, minus the slutty clothes. She had on more modest clothing, and she was looking at me with...jealousy? Well, HA! Fang's MINE! Woah, we're only pretending to date...sheesh...Angel, well, Angel looked angelic. Her blond hair in perfect curls, and pretty blue eyes, she seemed so innocent, until you looked into her eyes. There was a glint of mischtief in them.

"Hey guys." I said, giving them a shy wave. Everybody except Brigid smiled back.

"Hey Max." They all chorused together. I smirked at all of them.

Fang squeezed my hand, and I looked at him. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "They seem to like you. Well, everyone but Brigid." I could feel his breath on my cheek, lazily grazing it. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Yeah, she's jealous of me. She likes you. Well, _this_ will be fun." I whispered sarcastically. Fang chuckled quietly. Everyone turned so that they were staring at us. I blushed and moved away from him a little, or at least I tried to. Fang was still holding my hand.

"Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" Fang asked me. I nodded and waved to the group goodbye. Fang led me a little away from everyone so we could speak in private. "Before we do anything else, put your arms around my neck." He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes, smirking, but I obeyed. his arms went to my waist, pulling me closer. I smiled at him, and he looked at me weird.

"Just making it more believeable." I said to him, smirking. He rolled his eyes, smiling at me. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Um...well, how are we going to make this work? I mean, what if we start to like someone else, or if someone finds out that we're faking? What if-" I cut him off by kissing him softly.

"You really need to shut up." I said to him. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"W-why did you do that?" He asked me, stuttering slightly. His cheeks had a slight red coloring to them.

"Beacause you were talking too much." I said.

"Couldn't you have just slapped your hand over my mouth or something? I mean, really, j-" I slapped my hand over his mouth. "Ow."

"Now, which was better?" I asked him, smirking. He shrugged, but he blushed a little more. "It's kinda cute when you blush, I mean, Mr. Emotionless rock blushing?" I laughed at him.

"Oh, shut up." He said, smiling. "Now, before you...um..._interrupted _me, I was saying that this might not work out because we might start liking someone else and then we couldn't start to date them and it would-" I cut him off by kissing him again, harder this time.

"Seriously , you're better at staying quiet. Sheesh, when you talk, you really can't shut up, can you?" I asked him, smirking. I felt myself blush a little, and I moved away from him, and now I'm standing right next to him. He's holding my hand, looking away from me.

"I'm trying to get a point across." He said, looking up at me with those dark eyes of his.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I said to him. "Now, I need you to kiss me." I whispered to him. He smirked before kissing me quickly and tenderly.

"Why did I need to kiss you?" He asked me softly.

"Just so that everyone will realize that I'm not the only one who kisses first." I told him, smiling at him as the bell rang, signaling the start of another class.

He rolled his eyes. "Right, you just wanted me to kiss you." He told me, walking with me to our next class. "Hey, you wanna get some ice cream with me and my friends after school?" He asked me, slightly nervous.

"I believe the correct way to say it is _my friends and I_, as you corrected me earlier for doing the same thing." I said, laughing. "But, sure, I'll come with you."

"Okay, I'll meet you by your locker." Fang said to me as we walked into our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a little short, but at least it's over 1,000 words! :) review please! I would like at least 5-10 reviews by the next time I update, but it's not needed. :) I'm open for any suggestions you guys have to make my story better!<strong>

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! D**


	6. Chapter 6: Brigid?

**Hey guys, I'm updating really fast because I won't be able to update at all until Friday at the earliest...:( So here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Finally! School's over and I can go meet Fang, Iggy, and their other friends. Plus I get ice cream!<em> I laughed at my childish behavior, and I felt the back of my neck prickle, like someone was sneaking up on me. I quickly turned around and aimed a punch at the person's face, only for it to be caught by their fist.

"Well hello to you too." Fang said smirking.

"Don't do that!" I told him.

"Do what? Breathe?" He asked me.

"Sneak up on me like that. It won't be my fault if you get hurt because you sneak up on me." I said to him.

He smirked. "Yeah, like you would be able to hurt me." He rolled his eyes.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him before I kissed him, hard. I tried to ignore that I actually enjoyed kissing him, but it was really hard. I kept kissing when he started kissing me back. I slowly raised my right fist, just high enough so that he didn't notice, and I punched him in the gut. He collasped on top of me, gasping for air. "You were saying?" I asked him, smirking.

"That's, no fair." He managed to gasp out.

"Whatever, let's go." I said.

"Whatever." He said, walking towards a small building across the street, dragging me with him. He's so moody, isn't he? I laughed to myself, causing me an odd look from Fang.

"Have you gone insane?" He asked me, smiling.

"Maybe a little." I confessed, laughing. He rolled his eyes, chuckling a little as we entered the ice cream shop.

"Hey Fang!" Brigid said to him, completely ignoring me.

"Where's everyone?" He asked her. "You told me everyone was coming."

"Yeah, well, they had to do something else I guess." She said, blushing slightly. "But that's okay! We can hang out, you know, just you and me."

"Can't, I promised Max that I'd take her on a date." He replied. "I was just going to come here for a little bit, but if nobody else is here, I'll just take Max out."

"Who's this Max? She's probably a bitch." Brigid sneered.

"Um, Max would be _me_." I said to her. "As far as I know, I'm not a bitch, so back off." I growled, yes, _growled,_ to her. Her eyes widened in fear as she ran out of the shop.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side." Fang said to me as we sat down at a table for two.

"Oh, you'll be fine. I can't hurt you, remember?" I said to him teasingly. He glared and stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at his childish behavior. "What happened to your emotionless mask?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Well, I feel like, I feel like I can trust you. I mean, not right away, but with time. It feels like I've known you my whole life." He whispered to me.

I looked at him. "I, I feel the same way you do. I can't explain it, but something's telling me that I can trust you." I looked away, my face warm.

He cleared his throat, blushing a little. "So are we going on our date or what?" He asked me, winking.

"You were serious?" I asked him. He nodded. "Um, sure, but I can't stay out too late or my dad will kill me." At least he'd try...

"You okay? You seem tense and worried." He asked me.

"Oh, um, y-yeah! I-I'm fine." I lied to him, looking away from him.

He put a hand to my cheek, causing me to look at him. "Why are you lying to me?" He asked softly. I winced when Fang's hand hit a bruise, and he noticed. "Are you okay? Why are you wearing so much makeup?" He asked me, gently rubbing off some. I saw his eyes widen when my bruises became visible.

I looked down. "That's why." I whispered softly.

"Oh..." He clearly realized that I didn't want to talk about it. "Who the hell did this to you!" I said to me. I guess he didn't care...Figures.

"Nobody...I-I fell down a couple of flights of stairs." I lied.

"Stop lying to me, please. I want to help." He whispered to me.

I looked up into his eyes. "My, my father." I said. "Well, not my real father and family...they, um, they died in a car accident on the way back from my championship tae kwon do match." I said, feeling tears build up. I closed my eyes, hoping that the tears would not fall. Fang noticed and he wrapped his strong arms around me. "C-can we talk about this somewhere else?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Of course." He said softly, standing up and motioning for me to follow. "We'll go to my house."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you..." I said, kissing his cheek. He turned around abruptly, but not before I saw him blushing, a lot. I smirked, but didn't say anything. Don't want to embaress him. I giggled quietly at that thought, wiping away my tears.

"T-then," Fang stuttered, looking at me quickly. "Let's go." He said, taking my hand cautiously.

"Wow, Fang's stuttering." I said, smiling shyly at him as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He ignored me and started walking. Well then, I see how it is. I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back. "You're so childish." He said, laughing.

"You're so childish." I mocked him in a high pitched voice. "Ooh! Look at me! I'm Fang, I don't show any emotion unless I'm pissed off or if I'm around my amazing and perfect girlfriend!" I continued to mock.

"You? Amazing and perfect? Um, hate to break it to you, but-"I smacked his arm playfully, and he stopped talking, and he decided to glare at me. I kissed his cheek and walked up the long driveway we were currently walking up. I looked behind me, and saw that Fang was just standing there, staring at me with his dark eyes and a blush accenting his cheeks. A half-smile graced my facial features as I continued to walk towards their house.

"Coming, Fang?" I called to him because he was a little behind, still staring at me.

"Max! I thought I heard you!" I turned around to see Iggy running towards me.

"Hey Iggy." I said, smiling.

"What's up with Fang? He's acting kinda weird, even for him. Do you know what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you." I said, smirking at him.

"That's a relief, I'd never hear the end from Iggy. Or you." Fang said, scaring me.

"Would you stop that!" I shouted at him.

"Stop what?" He asked me, smirking.

"You know what." I looked away from him. "Iggy, would you be so kind as to show me inside?" I asked him.

He bowed to me. "It would be a great honor my lady." He said, laughing as he kissed my hand.

I elbowed Fang. "Ohh, you might have some competition." I said, smirking at Fang. He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of me, smiling.

"Somebody's moody today." Iggy mumbled to me. I laughed and nodded.

"You think?" I asked him, and he laughed too. When we turned a corner, I saw their house, and I stopped in my tracks. Their house was beautiful! Not to mention, HUGE! "Wow..." I said, and I started slowly walking forward, away from Iggy so I could catch up to Fang. "Your house is beautiful." I murmured to him, gently sliding my smaller hand into his larger one. He nodded, looking away from me. "Hey," I said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired today." He said to me, smiling slightly. I nodded, remembering now little sleep I got last night. "Come on, I'll show you to my room." He led me through the large front doors and up the stairs. He walked into the first door on the left. It was a room painted black, with black everything. Of course, Fang just _loves_ the color black. "So, we're somewhere else. Who did this to you?" He asked me softly.

"I should start from the beginning. I was eight, and we, my mom, dad, and I, were on our way home. There was a terrible storm, and the roads were slick. A tractor trailer hit a particularly slippery stretch of road, and it slid all over the road, and crashed across the whole road. The road was too slippery for the car to stop in time, and we collided into the tractor trailer. The last thing I heard was my scream ripping through the night, and my mother yelling my name before I lost conciousness. I woke up three months later in a hospital from a coma. The doctor said that I was lucky to be alive." I said. I stopped for a minute to regain control of my emotions, while Fang looked at me with sympathy. "They thought it was a miracle since both of my parents were dead, but I knew something that they didn't."

"What did you know?" He asked me, his eyes boring into me.

"I'm a freak." I whispered. "I-I have wings." I looked down at the black carpeting, avoiding his gaze.

"Can I see?" He asked me.

My head snapped up, looking at him closely. "O-okay..." I stood up, and unfolded my wings.

"Wow...They're amazing..." He murmured to himself, stroking the feathers gently. "Do you want to know a secret?" I nodded. "I'm a freak too." He said to me as he unfolded _his_ wings.

I stroked his feathers the same way he did to mine, and stared at them. "They're beautiful..." I whispered softly. "I, can't believe that you're the same as me."

"Iggy is too, along with Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. We're a family of freaks." He said, looking down.

I gave him a comforting hug. "I prefer Avian-American." I whispered in his ear. He laughed his Fang-like laugh and smiled slightly, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Avian-American? Hmm..it _does_ have a nice ring to it..." He said jokingly to me.

I nodded, smiling. Then I remembered why we came here in the first place, and a frowned and looked away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked me, trying, and failing, to make eye contact.

"I just remembered why we came here in the first place." I said, sitting down. Fang sat down next to me, urging me to talk. I gulped. "After I was out of the hospital, I was sent to an orphanage. Many times I was almost adopted, but then they saw my wings. They thought I was a freak, everyone did. That is, until Noah came into the picture. He was the one who adopted me. At first, he was kind and he cared for me, or that's what it looked like. When I was ten, I was doing the dishes when I dropped one and it broke, scattering pieces everywhere. Noah got really mad, and he hit me. He hit and punched and kicked and slapped me everywhere. Things were never the same." I said. Fang started to say something else, but I stopped him. What I was about to say next was something that I never thought about. "And then, on my thirteenth birthday, Noah, he, Noah raped me. He's done it a few other times since then. One time, I got pregneant...Noah took me to make me have an abortion. I was only fourteen! _Fourteen,_ Fang! I was terrified!" I said to him, tears starting to fall. "I still am." I whispered to him, starting to cry my eyes out. "It was all my fault. If I didn't have a stupid Tae kwon doe match, they would still be alive." I sniffled.

Fang pulled me into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into my back, between my wings. "It was not your fault! There was some idiot who didn't know how to drive and he caused an accident. Don't blame yourself. I wish I could tell you that it's okay, but then I would be lying. All I can do is help." He whispered in my ear, his lips grazing it when he spoke.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you've had to go through all of this without somebody to care for you. Because of that, you believe that nobody cares about you." He said to me. "I want to change that." He whispered. "I'm sure that Iggy would be more than happy to help, along with Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. I talked to them after you left, and they seemed to like you a lot." He smiled at me.

"Thank you..." I whispered to him, hugging him tightly.

Iggy barged into Fang's room. "Fang, Max! The rest of the fl-I mean, family is here." He cast a nervous glance in my general direction.

"It's okay Iggy, I told her a few things." He said. "Max is like us too."

"Yep." I said, smiling. I took his hand and guided it to my wings. His sightless eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, they feel beautiful." He mumbled to himself. I smirked at him.

I turned to Fang. "Can I stay the night here?" I asked him. He nodded. "Great, Thanks. I don't want to ruin this day by going back home."

"What happened?" Iggy asked me, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing." I mumbled, still in Fang's arms.

Iggy nodded and walked out of the room.

I tried to get up, but Fang wouldn't let me. "Fang...!" I said childishly. He chuckled. "Let me goooo!"

"What do _I_ get out of it?" He asked me, smirking.

"You get to me as your girlfriend." I said, giggling. "Woah! Hold up! Did you hear that!"

"Hear what?" He asked me, confused.

"I just giggled...MAXIMUM RIDE DOES NOT GIGGLE!" I shouted at him. He just laughed at me and pushed me off of him.

"Come on, we've gotta go downstairs to the flock." Fang said, smiling at me.

"Right, because if we wait any longer, Iggy will say that we're 'swapping spit' again." I said, laughing at Fang's expression.

"Yuck." He said, scrunching up his face as we met the flock.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :) Hope you liked it! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Bet

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while to update, Tennis tryouts started on Tuesday...My legs are still sore! :( So in the future of this fanfic, I'm thinking about a truth or dare game, and I want ideas! So, leave a review giving me any truths or dares that want to be asked!**

* * *

><p><em>"Yuck." He said, scrunchin<em>_g up his face as we met the flock._

"Fang? Why are you doing that?" Angel asked him, giggling.

"Max said something gross." He replied, his face showing no emotion.

I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes. "Hi guys, we didn't have much time to talk during lunch because _someone_ wanted to talk to me about something." I said, smiling.

"So you're the infamous Max, huh? Whenever Fang spoke to us, it was about you. He talked about how pretty you are and how much he likes you and how nice you are and how funny and sarcastic you are! I'm just so glad to meet you and that you're really nice and-" Iggy cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand. Wow that girl can talk. Nudge I think her name was.

I raised my eyebrow at Fang, and his face still had his emotional mask on. But, if you looked close enough, you could see a pink tinge to his cheeks, and his eyes showed a little embaressment. I laughed at him.

"Hey, Max? could you show us your wings?" Angel asked me. How did she-

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Angel's a mind reader." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Of course." I mumbled, then smiled at angel. "Sure!" I saw everyone step back, and I opened up my wings.

"Wow, they're awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed. I laughed at him.

"Can I see all of yours?" I asked them. They nodded and unfolded their wings as well.

"Wow...this is so hard to believe..." I said. "I mean, I never even imagined that I would come across people like me." I looked at all of them, happiness clear on my face as Fang had an arm hooked around my waist, a small smile on his face. "How fast can you guys fly?" I asked them. "I can go up to about 300 miles per hour..."

"Woah! 300! That's amazing! We can only, like, go to about 100, maybe 150 at the fastest. I guess it's a power that you have. Iggy can see colors when he touches them, he loves making bombs, and he can also see objects if they are against white. I have a knack for hacking into computers and attracting metal objects with my hands. Gazzy can mimic voices and, err, _other_ special talents, along with a passion for bomb making. Fang can become invisible, and Angel can read minds and breathe underwater. Let me tell you how many awkward moments there have been because of that power! I remember this one time when Fang-" Fang covered Nudge's mouth before she could say any more. I looked at him, smirking.

"I'm going to ask you later." I whispered to him. His face paled ever so slightly and I laughed. "Do you guys know any good places to fly to and hang out?" I asked them.

"I thought you would never ask!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly. "Follow me!" she jumped out the window and spread out her wings. We all followed her up into the sky, roughly about three thousand feet.

I slowly made my way over to Fang, who looked deep in thought. I gently smacked him on the head with my wing, smirking. "So, you think I'm pretty, sarcastic, funny, nice, and you like me?" I asked him, my smirk growing.

"Well, you _are_ funny and sarcastic, you're a bit nice..." He smirked slightly. "Only an idiot wouldn't realize how pretty you are, and yeah, I do like you. You're one of my friends, I kinda have to like you, don't I?" He asked, this time sending a dazzling grin in my direction.

"Right..." I said sarcastically. "We'll go with that." I looked at him, smiling, and he blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked him, smirking. His face flushed more and he looked away from me.

"Not important." He mumbled to me.

"Whatever." I said. "So, what awkward moment did Angel mention before?" I asked him, grinning. His face was now redder than a tomato, which I find hilarious.

"It was earlier today...I was, um, _thinking_ a couple of...uh, _suggestive_ thoughts..." He mumbled to me.

"Oh really?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. "Fine, I won't ask you anything about it...for today." I said, smirking at him. He glared at me, his face still red.

"We're heading down into that cave!" Gazzy yelled to us. We swooped down and landed gracefully in the cave.

"We're gonna go get food!" Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy said. Fang nodded and they took off again, hopefully in search of a McDonalds.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." Fang said, grabbing my hand and leading me deeper into the cave. I felt heat creep up my cheeks as Fang's warm hand gripped mine. We reached the end of the cave, but then Fang pressed a hidden button and a small opening in the floor opened up. Fang jumped down, out of sight and called after me. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Is there a lot of room down there?" I asked, peering down into the darkness.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll catch you." He said.

Slowly, I lowered myself down into the hole, only to lose my grip and fall to the ground. I couldn't spread my wings because of the risk of them hitting the wall. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hard rock floor to meet my body, but it never came. Instead, I fell into Fangs arms.

"I told you I would catch you if you fell." He whispered in my ear. I shivered, and tried to get out of his grip, but his eyes stopped me. They were looking at me with such intensity and, _emotion_, that I got lost in them. Apparently, Fang got lost in my eyes too, I don't know, but we were staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. I blinked, which snapped Fang out of his trance, and he cleared his throat, sounding embaressed. My face flushed when I realized that he was still holding me.

"Um, uh, Fang?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Y-you can put me down n-now." I stuttered. His eyes widened slightly and he put me down.

"Sorry." He mumbled, flicking a switch on the wall. The hole in the floor, well, now the celing, closed. Another switch was turned on and the cave was lit up by a small light, casting shadows around the space. I looked around in wonder at the secret space Fang has discovered. It looks like he decided to do some interior decorating, because there was a TV (how he manages to get electricity, I'll never know.), a sofa, some books (Fang reads?), and a few other odds and ends, like pictures and whatnot. "You like it?" He asked me.

"It's amazing! Can we watch a movie?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure, just order whatever you want from movies on demand." He said, smirking at me expression.

"How the hell did you even get electricity, let alone movies on demand!" I asked him, confused.

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously, smirking at me.

I glared playfully at him, grinning. "Whatever, let's see how bad horror movies are these days."

"You make it sound like you've seen every single one." Fang said jokingly.

"Yeah, I have actually. So far, none of them scared me, not even a little." I told him seriously.

He nodded in understanding. "I see, so we should watch Zombieland, Paranormal Activity..." He went on and on and on about recent horror movies. We ordered a few of them, and started to watch them.

"I'll bet that you'll be more scared than me!" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, right. What do I get when you lose?" He asked me smugly.

"You get a kiss from your wonderful girlfriend." I told him, grinning at him. "What do I get when _you_ lose?" I asked him.

"You, get to have a date with your amazing and handsome boyfriend." Fang said.

"You're on!" I said to him, laughing as the first movie started.

"That movie sucked." I said, looking aver at Fang.

"Yeah, it did. Terrible graphics, totally predictible." Fang agreed with me, smirking. "You're not scared, are you?" He asked me mockingly.

"Not even a little." I said smugly, grinning at him. "Let's start the next movie."

Oh. My. GOD. That movie was scary! "That movie sucked." I said, sounding confident, but I knew that I looked scared.

"L-liar." Fang stuttered, looking scared too.

"Well, looks like we both lost." I said, hugging Fang's arm.

"Yeah..." Fang said rather awkwardly.

"Now what?" I asked him, looking around in the shadows for anything suspicious.

He shrugged. "Watch another movie?" He suggested, then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I must say, you look kinda cute when you're scared." his voice was a little shaky, like he was scared, or maybe, _nervous_.

I smirked, my face flushing slightly. I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking at me too. _Well, I know how to wipe that smirk off of your face_. I thought as I leaned up slightly. Sure enough, the smirk was gone and it was replaced with a look of shock and, a look of, almost, _desire_. He leaned down until our lips were mere millimeters away from touching. At this point, I completely forgot about my plan to merely tease him as I saw Fang's eyes slowly close and our lips meeting. Before I knew it, my eyes closed too as he pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapping around my waist as I kissed him back. I feel like I melted into his warm embrace, and that my mind turned to jelly. My hands ran up his chest and stopped at his shoulders for a minute, before they went to his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey Max, Fang, we're back!"

* * *

><p><strong>-gasp- Were Max and Fang caught? Who interrupted them? Do you like Fang when he's more like this, or is it too OOC? Suggestions are always welcome! :D School is starting on Wednesday the 7th, but I have orientation for 9th grade the day before : I'm nervous about high school! :O **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Sparks Fly

**Oh my gosh, I'm such a terrible author -.- It's been how long since I updated a chapter! Like, three bazillion years? Yeah seems about right ;) Ugh, I have absolutely no excuse as to why I haven't updated, except for my extreme laziness and procrastination...Well, I hope you really like this chapter, since you waited forever for it! **

* * *

><p>We jumped apart, our faces flushed, our breathing ragged, and our clothes and hair slightly messy. "Well, there's your kiss." I said, standing up and fixing my appearance so make it look like nothing happened at all.<p>

"um, yeah." Fang said, still blushing as he too fixed himself up. "Come on, let's go to the flock." He mumbled. I nodded, taking his hand.

"Where were you guys?" Iggy asked us when we came into view.

"We watched a couple movies..." I said. "Hey, why did it take so long to get here?" I asked him.

"Ran into some trouble." Iggy said, giving Fang a meaningful look.

"Oh." Fang said, his eyes wide. "Everyone's alright?"

"Yeah, they're all okay. They're currently chowing down on dinner, so, if you want anything, i suggest that you go now." Iggy said, smirking. Fang nodded mutely and ran off, with Iggy and I right behind him. "Good thing I ate my fill already." Iggy said, smirking.

* * *

><p>"Really guys! You ate everything!" Fang said, searching around in the mess of wrappers at the guilty looking flock's feet.<p>

"Sorry Fang...It's just that we were _so_ hungry! And with all the trouble we had on our way back here...We just forgot about you and Max, sorry!" Angel said, looking up at him with bambi eyes.

Fang sighed, clearly defeated. "It's okay Angel. I promised Max a date anyways. It's just, sooner than I planned..." He said to her. "Everyone's okay, right?"

"Yeah, just a few cuts and bruises." She said. "Go ahead and have your date." She smiled at me.

"Okay. Come on Max." He said, ignoring Iggy and his suggestive gestures to the two of us.

I rolled my eyes at Iggy. "Very mature Iggy..." I mumbled while he cackled. Fang and I jumped out of the cave soon after in search of food. Well, also because we wanted to save ourselves from even more embaressment...But that's irrelevent.

"Earth to Max..." Fang said, waving a hand in front of my face. Apparently, he was trying to get my attention for a while now. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Don't care really." I said, not really paying attention. I've been a little out of it since we kissed. I enjoyed kissing him...and, I think he enjoyed kissing me too. I know that I like him, but he doesn't feel the same..."McDonalds?"

"For our first date?" He asked me, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not?" I asked, not making eye contact. I felt my wing tip brush along his back accidently, and he shivered slightly. "Whoops, sorry." I mumbled, swerving away from him.

"Max, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Fang said to me, moving closer, so that my wing would caress his back occasionally again.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I said, timing my wing beats carfully so we don't crash together. I still refused to look him in the eye.

"About?" He asked, going back to his one worded ways.

"What you were saying before." I said as we landed behind a McDonalds. "You know, about if we started to like someone else and all that jazz."

"Why? _Do_ you like someone else?" He asked, ordering our meal.

"No. I was just thinking, that's all." I said. "What time is it?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Six." He stated, looking at his watch. My phone vibrated, signaling that I had a text from somebody.

_Where the hell are you?_ It was Noah. _Crap...what do I say?_

"Who is it?" Fang asked me.

"Noah." I mumbled. With my boyfriend.

_You have a boyfriend? When did that happen?_

earlier today. why do u care?

_get the hell home. NOW!_

"Fang, I'm sorry, I need to go." I told him regretfully.

"Noah making you?" He asked grimly. I nodded, slightly nervous. "Do you want me to take you back?"

"Noah might cause a fuss...I guess if you want." I said, not expcting him to care about me and let me go.

"Of course I want to, that's why I offered." He said. "You still think I don't care, don't you?" He realized, then sighed. "You have no idea, do you? How much I care about you." He whispered.

My eyes widened. Did he really say that? He _actually_ cares about me? "Um...C-come on." I said, changing the subject.

He nodded. "Why do you always change the subject when things get too emotional for you?" He asked me after a while of flying in silence.

"Coming from Mr. Silent, who just _loves_ to talk about his emotions." I said sarcastically, as a last effort to stay away from the topic of _feelings_, ugh. I absolutly _dispise_ talking about them.

"Stop trying to chang the subject, dammit!" He shouted. "Max," He continued, gentler this time. "what happened in the cave-"

"Was part of the bet that we made, nothing more." I said quickly, cutting him off. My face heated up, and I knew I was blushing. I squashed the pleasant feeling I got whenever I thought of that kiss.

"Your blushing face says otherwise." Fang said, his face slightly pink as well.

"Look." I said, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? Noah looks livid." I said, looking down at him, waiting for me at the door.

"Fine. But we _will_ talk about this." He said as we landed a block away from my house. I nodded reluctantly, and started walking home.

"I'll go to your house again?" I asked him as Fang's arm was cautiously hooked around my waist, his hand gently resting on my upper thigh. His warm touch sent tingles down my spine, and no matter how much I tried to ignore it, I just _couldn't_. Not when he was standing so close to me, not when he smelled...so...so...damn _good_ that I could hardly stand it! I shook my head slightly to clear away the thoughts, and smell, of Fang...

"Sure." He said, and we fell into a comfortable silence. We approached my home, and he stiffened slightly when he saw Noah standing on the porch.

"I can handle it now." I said to him. He was about to object when I cut him off. "I won't fogive myself if you get hurt because of that bastard!" I whispered to him. "You don't know how much _I_ care about _you_." I said, even softer. Fang showed no emotion, except for his eyes, they showed shock. I leaned up to kiss him, shocking him even more, before I pulled away. I took off towards home, leaving Fang standing there.

~Fang POV~

Our date was going fine, until Max got a text message. "Fang, I'm sorry, I need to go." She said regretfully.

"Noah making you?" I asked grimly. She nodded, looking nervous. "Do you want me to take you back?" I asked her.

"Noah might cause a fuss...I guess if you want." She said, her eyes downcast.

"Of course I want to, that's why I offered." I said. "You still think I don't care, don't you?" I realized, then sighed. "You have no idea, do you? How much I care about you." I whispered. _I _don't even know how much I care about her.

Her eyes widened. "Um...C-come on." She said, obviously changing the subject.

I nodded. "Why do you always change the subject when things get too emotional for you?" I asked her after a while of flying in silence. I just don't get it.

"Coming from Mr. Silent, who just _loves_ to talk about his emotions." She said sarcastically, as a last effort to stay away from the topic of talking about feelings.

"Stop trying to chang the subject, dammit!" I shouted, annoyed at her. "Max," I continued, gentler this time. "what happened in the cave-" I felt my face flush slightly at the thought. I would never admit it to her, but I was scared. I was scared that I was starting to care about her this much.

"Was part of the bet that we made, nothing more." She said quickly, cutting me off. Her face heated up, betraying what she was feeling.

"Your blushing face says otherwise." I said, ignoring the fact that my face was still slightly red.

"Look." She said, "Can we talk about this tomorrow? Noah looks livid." she looked down at him, waiting for her at the door.

"Fine. But we _will_ talk about this." I said as we landed a block away from my house. She nodded reluctantly, and started walking home.

"I'll go to your house again?" She asked me. My arm was cautiously hooked around her waist, my hand gently resting on her upper thigh. Her skin was so smooth, and those shorts she was wearing showed off her long tan legs, and she smelled like...strawberries...I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts.

"Sure." I said, and we fell into a comfortable silence. We approached her home, and I stiffened slightly when I saw Noah standing on the porch. That bastard.

"I can handle it now." She said to me. I was about to object when she cut me off. "I won't fogive myself if you get hurt because of that bastard!" She whispered to me. "You don't know how much _I_ care about _you_." She said, even softer. I tried to keep my emotionless mask on, but my eyes betrayed me, showing one emotion. Pure shock. She leaned in and kissed me, shocking me even more, before she pulled away. She took off towards her home, leaving me standing there.

_What, just happened? _I thought to myself. She's stubborn as hell, and she kissed me, and she ran away, and _she kissed me_, she left me standing here, _and she kissed me!_ She confuses the living _hell_ out of me. _But she kissed me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope it temporarily satisfied your need to read :D I rhymed, maybe I should be a poet XD Well, I hope you review! :D Next chapter will be up soon I hope<strong>

**~NOTE~ I will probably only update on weekends, giving me the whole week to continue to write, and it'll give you another reason for you to look forward to the weekend :D **

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Fang to the Rescue!

**Hello! How is everyone on this fine day? I'm sure that it just got about a bazillion times better now that you have another chapter of my wonderful writing! ;) hahahahas nahh my writing sucks :3 I dunno how y'all can stand to read it n.n sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it seemed like a good place for the chapter to end :) You'll see why at the end, all I'll say is that there is a major twist in the story now }:) hehe**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, only this story n_n**

"There you are!" Noah shouted to me, angry.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered to myself. "What do you want?"

"Come inside." He said calmly. I nodded mutely, nervous. "So, who is this boyfriend?" He growled dangerously.

"His name is Fang." I said. "Why?"

"Have you kissed yet?" He asked me.

My face flushed. "N-no..."

He smacked me. "Liar! I'll bet you already had sex!" He shouted.

"Coming from the one who rapes me..." I mumbled. "We didn't have sex!" I said calmly, with an undertone of danger.

He smacked me again. "You told him, didn't you!" He shouted, punching me in the face. _It's starting earlier than usual._ I thought with worry. _Is he drunk? Oh well, at least his drunk buddies aren't here today._ The whole night was going to be filled with torture. I felt him roughtly ripping my shirt off. _It's going to be one of _those_ nights too?_ Tears started to form as the process began. There was something different about tonight though, It felt like there was somebody else in the house, I could sense their presence, and I think they wanted to help me. I felt hope before I slipped into unconciousness.

I felt a warm presence all around me as I slowly woke up. I opened my eyes, and saw a black wall. I looked down, and saw two strong arms around me. _Fang's arms_. I thought to myself, closing my eyes again. _Wait, is this his room_? I asked myself, my eyes snapping open. I craned my neck to see behind me. Fang was sleeping peacefully, spooning me, _shirtless_. _Oh god._ I thought to myself as I stared at his very muscled chest. I turned around in his arms, so that I could see his face. Fang's eyebrows furrowed a little, and adjusted around me so that one hand cupped the inside of my knee gently, pulling it up so it hooked over his waist. The other hand stayed at my waist, hugging me to him tightly.

"Max..." He muttered in his sleep. A smile formed on my lips. _He dreams about me, how cute._ I burrowed my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. After a few minutes of this, I think I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~Fang POV~<p>

I slowly opened my eyes groggily. My eyes focused on Max's beautiful sleeping face, and they snapped open. _Why is she so close to me?_ I wondered to myself as I yawned slightly.

"Fang..." She muttered in her sleep, snuggling into my shirtless chest. My eyes wandered about the room when I noticed something, Max's right leg was hooked around my waist, and my hand was cupping the inside of her knee gantly. My other hand, I soon found, was hugging her waist, pulling her closer to me. My face flushed slightly, and I tried not to wake her up as I started to move away from her. I stopped when her left leg tightened around my waist, and her hands pulled me back to her.

I smiled at her, and closed my eyes. I was still tired. I don't care if Max woke up with us like this. I just wanted her in my arms right now...

* * *

><p>"Fang, Fang! Wake up." Max's voice floated into my dreams, which were already about her.<p>

"Whaddya wan' " I mumbled.

"For you to wake up." She said, shaking me, preventing me from falling asleep again. I cracked an eye open, and saw her mere inches from me. I snapped my eyes shut again, and waited for her to come closer. "Fine, I'll try not to burn the house down then." She said, getting up.

"Dammit Max!" I yelled at her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to me. Unfortunately, I pulled her a little too hard, and she fell on top of me. _Well, shit_. I thought as Max's body was pressed to mine.

"S-sorry." Max stuttered and rolled off me.

"It's fine." I muttered awkwardly.

~Max POV~

"F-Fang?" I asked him, stuttering slightly still. He looked aver at me, his cheeks slightly pink. "Why am I here? What happened? Where is _here_? What time is it? How long was I out? How did you find me?" The questions spilled off my tongue.

Fang smirked. "I followed you to make sure that you were gonna be okay, and I walked into your house to see Noah, um, _hurting_, you...I called the police before I stepped in to do anything. That bastard is in jail. I refused to let anyone take you to the hospital because of your wings, so I took you to my room. You were out for only a few hours. Right now it's..." He paused to look at the clock. "Nine o' clock at night." He rested his head on the pillow again. "I was worried about you." He whispered softly to me. "After you left, I was so confused." He said.

"I'm confused too." I admitted to him. I looked down, and saw that I was wearing Fang's shirt. "Now I'm even more confused, why am I wearing your shirt?" I asked him.

"Oh, um, yeah, well, your shirt was already off, and it was ruined, so I gave you mine." Fang said, his face slightly red.

"Oh." I said, my face flushing. I sat there for a while, thinking about what would've happened if Fang hadn't come. I suddenly hugged Fang closer to me. "Thank you." I murmured to him.

"For what?" He asked me, confused.

"Saving me from him." I whispered, and I started to cry.

"Shh, Max, it's okay now, really." He said, rubbing soothing circles in my back, between my wings. Just where I like it. I started to calm down soon after, and I just lay there with Fang for who knows how long.

"Fang..." I murmured as I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

"Max, wake up." A voice murmured in my ear.

I grumbled and turned over in the bed. The voice chuckled and shook me awake.

"Wake up Max." The voice, now recognized as Fang, said to me.

"Fine, i'm up..." I said, opening my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing really, just thought you might want to take a midnight flight?" He asked me, smirking slightly.

I shrugged. "Sure." I said to him, getting out of his bed. We jumped out the window and snapped open our wings. I sighed in content as the wind ruffled my feathers.

"Do you want to go to the cave?" He asked me quietly. I nodded, grinning. I felt Fang's wing gently smack me on the head.

I glared playfully at him, then stuck my tongue out at him. "Jerk."

He sent me a smile, a _real_ smile, and I couldn't help admire how nice he looked when he smiled. "You zoned out." He said, shrugging.

"No, you just wanted to smack me on the head." I said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." He muttered sarcastically, smirking as we landed gracefully at the mouth of the cave. I took the time to notice how graceful and gentle he was when Fang flew, and when he landed as well. He looked over at me, and caught me staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He asked me, slightly smug.

I looked away from him, my face red. "N-nothing." I mumbled to him.

Fang sighed. "Max, we need to talk." He said, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and nodded. "Is that why you asked me to come here?" I asked him quietly.

"Only part of the reason." He admitted, grabbing my wrist, guiding me to a sofa and sat down, bringing me with him. "Max, there's this girl, and I've liked her for a while now..." He started, and my heart leaped to my throat. _Is it me?_ I couldn't help but think.

"Really?" I asked him, my voice surprisingly calm. "Who?" _Me? Is it me!_

He gulped, seeming nervous. "Y-yeah, andIjustwantedtotellyouthatI'mdatingBrigid." He finished with a jumble of words.

_H-he asked Brigid out? _Brigid!_ But I thought that he hated her! _"Oh. But I thought you hated her." I said, trying to hide my dissapointment.

He sighed. "Well, I don't..." He said, only half convincingly.

"Oh, okay then." I said.

"I know you don't like her..." He said, looking away.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll support whatever you say, or whomever you wish to date." I said, giving him a hug, still hiding my dissapointment.

"You're not mad?" He asked me. "We can still be friends?"

"Please, I'm not going to let _Brigid_ break up our friendship." I said, smirking at him. I yawned, tired.

"We should get back now, you look like you're about to fall asleep." He said, smirking.

I nodded, my eyes drooping. "I don't think I can even fly..." I admitted, yawning again.

"i'll carry you." He said, standing up.

"Okay." I agreed, letting him pick me up, bridal style, might I add. I closed my eyes as we took off into the night, snuggling into Fang. I slipped in and out of conciousness, making the trip seem shorter than it actually was. I heard Fang land outside, on the balcony, and carried me into the guest room. He gently put me down and kissed my forehead softly, his lips lingering there for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Max." He whispered, stroking my hair for a few minutes before I fell asleep.

**Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil, Fang's dating Brigid _and_ a cliffhanger, all in one chapter! Hehe don't worry though, the next chapter will be up before you know it! :D**

**-sigh- I hope to get a few reviews to know that somebody's there, reading this :)**

**REVIEW 3 n.n**


	10. Chapter 10: Blackmail?

**I know, you're probably thinking "ZOMG! She posted 2 chapters within a week!" Well, it's because I might not post for a while because I'm going to be pretty busy, and I want to get a little ahead in my writing so I can post chapters when needed :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own this plot and any characters that I made up**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock and I heard a crack, and the beeping stopped...<em>oops, broke the alarm clock...<em> I thought sheepishly as I got out of bed. I hopped into the shower and got ready for school in the span of ten minutes. When I was done, I sprinted down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Iggy." I said to him. He was making breakfast for everyone. "I didn't know you cooked!" I said to him in disbelief.

He smirked at me. "Yeah, well, not many blind guys cook, now do they?" He asked me.

"Good point." I looked around, and noticed that Fang wasn't there. "Hey, where's Fang?" I asked Iggy.

"Right behind you." A voice murmured in my ear. I think I jumped about three feet in the air.

"God Fang, don't do that!" I smacked him on the arm, glaring. He shrugged, smirking at me.

"Breakfast, is served." Iggy said as he set the plates down.

"Are those..._chocolate chip pancakes?_" I asked him in awe. Iggy nodded, and Fang smiled, I mean an actual _smile_, and I stopped for a moment to notice how..._hot_ he looked. Then I remembered that he's dating _Brigid,_ the slut. I looked away from Fang and sprinted over to my seat and started attacking my tall stack of pancakes.

"Hungry much?" Fang asked, sliding into the seat next to me casually. No sooner did he say that he started to attack his pancakes like me.

"I should say the same to you." I said between mouthfuls of chocolatey pancakey goodness.

He shrugged. "Well, you're a _girl. _Aren't you supposed to, like, not eat, or something?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fang, I need over 3,000 calories _a day_, I can't _afford_ to not eat!" I said to him like he was a little child.

"Hey gu-woah...I guess you guys were hungry..." Iggy said to us, smirking.

"Yeah, well..." I trailed off, looking sheepish. Our pancakes were all gone...whoops...so much for being polite..."Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I kinda broke my alarm clock..." I mumbled.

"Of _course_ you did Max." Fang muttered and I grinned at him.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the bus!" I exclaimed, and Fang rolled his eyes and held up a set of car keys. That lucky jerk!

"I drive." He said.

"Oh, so we're back to the incomplete sentences now?" I teased him, dragging him by the arm outside.

He shrugged. "Sure." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes as we hopped into the car and drove off to school.

"Wait a minute...shouldn't we have given Iggy a ride?" I asked Fang when we were halfway there. He shrugged.

"We usually fly, but I'm picking up Brigid..." He said, looking away.

"Oh, okay." I said, looking out the window. _Why did he bring me then?_ I thought as we pulled into a driveway.

"Fang!" Brigid squealed, running towards him. "Thank you for picking me up!" She hugged him, and I tried not to roll my eyes in irritation.

What does he see in her? I mean, sure she's pretty, but all that makeup she puts all over her face and the revealing clothing that she wears, she looks like a child prostitute. If she just stopped wearing that stuff, she would be twice as beautiful as she is now. Oh and if she can stop being a bitch, that would be great too.

"Um...excuse me, what are you doing here?" Brigid asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"Fang's giving me a ride to school." I said to her.

"Uh, I don't _think_ so! Get the hell out of this car!" She yelled at me.

"Why? There's room for you here." I said, scooting over so that she could sit down.

"Why are you even here?" She asked me, acting all bitchy for no reason at all.

"Fang offered me a ride to school because his brother already left." I lied smoothly to her.

"You're _living_ with them?" She screeched at me increduously.

"Well, yeah...My dad-" She cut me off.

"Fang, this is _exactly_ what she wants! She has another motive, she wants to seduce you and steal you away from me!" She whined to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, it has absolutly _nothing_ to do with the fact that my foster father is in jail because he _beats_ and_ rapes_ me and that my mom and that my mom and dad are freaking _dead_ because of me!" I said to her, fed up with her shit.

"Yeah, I'm sure he really raped you. You're too ugly." She sneered at me.

"Okay you know what?" I shouted at her. "Take the fucking seat! I'd _much _rather walk to school then deal with you calling me ugly! I _know_ I'm not pretty, okay! I know, I don't need people telling me every single fucking day! I'm sick of you and your shit!" I turned around and ran off into the park, tears streaking down my face.

~Fang POV~

I was so pissed at Brigid as I watched Max's retreating figure dissapear from view. How could she even say that about her? Max is the most beautiful person I've ever met!

"Fang? Faaaaannngggg?" Brigid's high-pitched voice reached my ears, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Why'd you say all that to her?" I murmured to her.

"Because it's true." She said nonchalantly.

"You know how I feel about her!" I shouted, which is a rare thing for me to do. "After all, you _are_ blackmailing me with the threat of telling her..." I mumbled.

She smirked. "That's right! If you break up with me, I'll tell Max how you feel!" She threatened me.

"I know, I know..." I mumbled, scowling at her. "You really are a bitch, you know that, right?" I asked her.

"I know." She grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I made Brigid a real bitch *evil grin* oopsie daisy n.n ah well...feel free to review saying how much of a bitch she is and stuff :)<strong>

**REVIEW 3**


	11. Chapter 11: AN Please Read

**Hey everyone :)**

**So...I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't been updating! I've been really busy with school and I feel really bad for not updating :L but...I will have a chapter up soon! :D**

** I've also been working on another Fax Fanfic that I got an idea of from when I went to the zoo a while back...I'll be posting that soon :3 and also if you read my PJO fanfic I recently got over my writer's block for that and am writing a bit on there too :3**

** _ALSO_ I started a story that I will be uploading to fictionpress hopefully soon :3 It will be my first upload on that site, I'm so excited!**

**I'll see you guys soon ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12: No Title

**Hello again guys! I would have had this up sooner, but my mommy made me go to bed x) buuuuut I'm on my iPod :3 oh, the things I do for you guys :D I hopeyou enjoy this chappie! :D**

**Disclaimer: if I owned maximum ride, Dylan woudidn't have been created :O**

* * *

><p>~Max POV~<p>

By the time I got to school, almost everyone was already there. I looked for Iggy and the flock, and spotted them under a tree near the school entrance.

"Hey guys." I said to them, my sarcastic attitude gone for the day.

"There you are Max! Fang said he was looking for you." Angel said.

"He was?" I asked. "Is Brigid with him?"

"Not right now." A voice said behind me. I jumped about two feet in the air.

"Don't do that!" I said, smacking him on the head, hard.

"Ow! Shit, Max!" Fang exclaimed, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Scaring me." I huffed, walking away. I don't care if he wants to talk to me, because I _don't!_

"Max, wait!" Fang called after me. I didn't.

~End of the school week~

_Finally, it's Friday!_ Ithough, grinning as I put my books in my bag from my locker. This week has been so exhausting for me. All week I've been ignoring Fang and Brigid, which is quite the feat since Fang lives in the same house as me! I know he didn't do anything wrong, but I didn't want to get in the way of their relationship or anything. Over this week, I found myself missing Fang and his sarcastic, mysterious attitude. I missed everything else about him too. The way he'll occasionally smile at me, making my heart skip a beat, the way his dark hair swished just above his eyes, and the way his dark eyes were filled to the brim with emotions, telling me how he feels when nobody else can. Those eyes that draw you in, and, if you're lucky to get close ehough, you would be able to see little flecks of gold in them.

"Max!" A voice snapped me back to reality. I turned around, smiling. Then I saw Fang and I dropped my smile. "Max, I need to talk to you about something." He said to me.

"Fang!" A girl's voice floated to my ears. _Brigid_.

"Well, clearly your girlfriend wants to talk to you right now, so I'll see you at home then." I said to Fang, slamming my locker shut. For even more dramatic effect, I stomped away from him.

~Fang POV~

Great, Max it still mad at me. I needed to get home, fast.

"Fang!" Brigid squealed, running up to me.

"Brigid, we need to talk." I said to her.

"What about Fangy?" She asked me, a look of suspicion on her face.

"We're done, I'm going to talk to Max." I told her bluntly. What can I say, I'm not one to beat around the bush.

"You'll regret this!" She shouted at me as I sprinted off in the direction Max went. I sped around the corner and saw Max with Iggy and this other guy I didn't know. The guy was standing a little _too_ close for comfort, and I could tell Max wasn't comfortable too because she kept moving away.

"Max." I said to her breathlessly. "I need to talk to you." I looked at the guy, and noticed with satisfaction that he had moved away form her a little. Max looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked me, her eyes boring into me making me slightly uncomfortable.

"B-because..." I said. _Damn it! I never stutter!_ "I haven't talked to you in a week! Damn it Max, we live in the same _house_!" Max's eyes widened slightly when I stuttered and she just nodded, following me into my car.

The drive home was slightly awkward, since whenever I would ask her something, all I'd get would be one or two word answers. I swear, it seems like our personalities have been swapped or something!

"Fang?" Max asked me, looking out the window.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking at her through the corner of my eyes for a second.

"Nevermind, I'll just wait until we get...home." She said, looking at me for a moment before looking out the window again. The rest of the ride was in total silence, thankfully though, we were only a couple minutes away from home.

When I pulled into the long driveway and slowed to a stop in front of the house, We both jumped out of the car and raced inside. "Let's go to my room." I said to her. She just nodded and I sighed. "When will you talk to me?" I asked her sadly.

She just looked at me before she walked up the stairs and into my room.

_Now she's just toying with me._ I thought to myself, _Sadly, it's working. _I sighed loudly before entering my dark room and turned on the light. "Max," I started, closing the door. "Why did you ignore me the whole week, actually, how did you even _manage_ to ignore me the whole week without me seeing you _at all_." I said, probably rambling to her. This is why I hated talking so much, but I needed to in order to get my point across. She just looked at me with sad eyes. I growled quietly and turned away from her and closed my eyes to get my anger under control for a few minutes.

"W-well," She started quietly, so unlike Max, and I spun around to face her. "It's because when Brigid called me ugly...I didn't want to be near her, and wherever you were, she followed close behind. I didn't want to get in the middle of your relationship, and I didn't want to deal with Brigid constantly knocking me down." She took a shaky breath, then continued. "I-I just didn't want to be a bother or burden to you and Brigid."

"Max..." I murmured to her. "You wouldn't have been a burden to me, you made me worry about you..." I sighed, she looks so vulnerable right now, all I wanted to do was sit next to her and give her a hug, but that's not how I roll. "Max, I just-" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I sighed. "Just give me a moment." I said to her. "It's Brigid." I managed to growl out. "What does she want?" I mumbled. "Hello?" I answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"Fang! What was that! You break up with me, and just leave?" She shouted through the speaker.

I ignored Max when she looked at me questioningly, and instead answered her. "Well, usually when you break up with someone you don't hang around them." I told her sarcastically. "Now, I was talking to Max, so if you don't mind-"

"Max is there!" She shrieked, and I pretty much threw my phone across the room to get away from the terrible noise. My phone hit the wall with a loud crash and Brigid's voice abruptly shut off. Looks like I'll need a new phone now.

"You broke up with Brigid?" She asked me quietly.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Yes, I honestly don't know why I dated her to begin with." I sat down next to her.

"So, um..." Max began, but she stopped when I looked at her. "I-If you didn't really like her...then do you like someone else?" She asked shyly, looking away from me.

I just stared at her, she never acts like this! "Uh...Yeah, I like someone else, why?" I asked her, my face slightly flushed.

She looked back at me, excited. "Who! Who? Tell me!" She exclaimed, grinning. _Jeez, girls and their moodswings._ I thought to myslef.

"Not telling." I told her, amused.

"I'll tickle you." She threatened. My eyes widened slightly, and I moved away a little. Nobody else knows this, but I'm _really_ ticklish.

"I'd like to see you try." I told her, trying to be confident, but she saw right through my bluff. She grinned at me and tackled me to the ground, tickling my chest.

"Ready to tell me yet Fang?" She asked me, smiling.

"I-I'll never t-tell you!" I said between gasps for breath...and laughter. Yes I laugh when I'm tickled, deal with it!

She lifted up my shirt slightly, just enough so that my abs were showing. I tried to smirk at her, and I would've succeeded if she wasn't freaking tickling me!

"P-Pervert!" I managed to say to her as she began to tickle me again, strattling my waist, running her fingers over my exposed stomach. I felt my face warm slightly, and I noticed her face turning slightly pink too.

"Am not! Ready to tell me now?" She asked me, smirking. I shook my head defiantly, unable to speak now because I was laughing too hard. She abruptly stopped tickling me, and I looked up at her. She seemed to be thinking hard. "You know, I like it when you laugh." She said finally.

I looked at her. "Okay? You can be so weird sometimes." I said, chuckling quietly. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Will you ever tell me?" She asked me quietly, looking up at me smiling.

I nodded. "Of course I will, soon, actually." I said. "Hopefully." I mumbled quietly, mostly to myself.

"Hmm? What did you say?" She asked me.

I looked up quickly. "Nothing, nothing! I didn't say anything!" I defended myself.

She looked at me suspiciously, but let it slide...for now. I sat up, shoving her off me playfully, and stood up. I brushed myself off and ignored Max's gaze on my stomach as I lifted my arms high over my head to stretch, causing my shirt to expose a slim strip of bare skin. Oh screw it, I couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

"Like what you see?" I asked her, smirking.

Her eyes snapped up to meet mine, her cheeks pink as she nodded. "Yes, very much." She said, smirking.

"Knew it." I told her, grinning.

"You know what I like more though?" She asked me. I looked at her quizically. "When you smile, laugh, or grin." She said, smiling.

"Good to know." I told her, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't take a compliment when you get one, jerk." She smacked me on the back of the head playfully. "Well, I need to go do some homework, so I'll talk

to you later." She stood up, starting to walk out of my room, but stopped halfway out of my door. "And..." She began, and I looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to ignore you, but, I just couldn't deal with Brigid without wanting to punch her in her stupid little face!" She clenched her fist.

"It's okay, if anything, I should be the one apologizing right now. I shouldn't have gone out with someone that puts down one of my friends." I replied, looking away.

Max just nodded, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope toupdate soon :) ideas are always welcome! I love getting reviews, they make me love writing :) so please review, they give me an incentive to write :3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Movie Marathon?

**Sorry this was so late, I wasn't feeling very inspired lately. I hope that people still read my fanfic :)**

* * *

><p>~Max POV~<p>

I'm really glad that I don't need to pretend that I hate Fang anymore, because that was downright impossible! Now, however, I don't know what to do. I don't know why he dated Brigid, nor do I really care, but he says he likes someone else, and I _do_ care about that, very much. I'll admit it; I really like him, a lot. There's no way to even possibly deny how I feel about him. I need to tell him. He needs to know before it's too late and he's dating someone else.

~Fang POV~

_Come on Fang, you can do it. All you need to do is walk over to her room and knock on her door._ I thought to myself as I sat in my room. I was trying to find the courage to tell Max how I feel about her, but it wasn't really working. I heard someone knock on my door and I jumped up nervously. I rushed to the door and opened it, thinking that perhaps Max was there. Sadly, it wasn't; it was Iggy.

"Yo Fang, everything okay with Maxie now?" He asked me as he sat down on my bed.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Just 'yeah'? That's all the oh _so_ emotional Nicolas has to say on the topic?" Iggy stated dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead. I rolled my eyes at his immature antics, smirking.

"Of course." I allowed a small smile as he rolled his eyes. "But..." I started, mostly to myself.

"But what, Fang?" He asked me, hearing me easily with his advanced hearing.

"But, I didn't tell her how I feel about her. Only that I was sorry." I mumbled, feeling a little embaressed.

Iggy laughed loudly. "Awww is little Fangy embaressed?" I glared at him as he teased me.

"Whatever, get out." I said to him, pointing unnecessarily at the doorway as he walked out the door, cuckling at me. Once again, I was left alone with my own thoughts. I kept thinking about what I should do until dinner, when Iggy called everyone downstairs.

~Max POV~

Dinner wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it was going to be; even though Fang and I sat next to each other. We talked casually about meaningless stuff that didn't matter, but it was fun anyways. Afterwards everyone wanted to watch a movie, but I wasn't really in the mood. Apparently Fang wasn't either because I saw him sauntering into his room. I had debated on talking to him, but he looked like he was thinking deeply about something and I didn't want to bother him. At the same time, however, I need to talk to him eventually, and sooner is better than later. Although...oh gosh I'm argueing with myself; I have no life. You know what, I'm going to knock on his door and drag him downstairs and watch that damn movie. I marched up to his room and knocked on his door confidently and waited for his door to open. Oh, it opened alright; and I was _not_ ready for what was waiting on the other side of that door. I was greeted with a very nice six pack and a mop of black hair that could only belong to Fang.

"I, ah, I was wondering if you wanted to go watch the movie, perhaps be a little social." I asked him, managing to not blush exceedingly.

"Oh, and I suppose you're_ such_ a social butterfly." he sarcastically replied. It goes without saying that I glared at him for that comment.

"Fine then," I said, feigning hurt. "I see how it is, I'll just go down there all by meself!" I smirked as I turned around.

"No, wait," He grabbed my shoulder, turning me around as he did so. "I guess I can go down there." he mumbled, acting as if going downstairs was like descending into hell itself.

"Well don't sound _too_ excited about it." I said teasingly as I took his hand to lead him down. I kept telling myself that it was only because I wanted to make sure that he actually would follow me, just stay in denial and perhaps I wouldn't enjoy how much I liked to hold his hand. _As if that would _ever_ happen._

"Oh look, they decided that it seemed like a good idea to socialize with the world!" Iggy dramatically stated when he heard our footsteps on the stairs.

"What are you watching." Fang asked, ignoring Iggy and his drama queen attitude.

"We Bought a Zoo," Angel answered, her eyes glued to the screen. "we just started watching it; we're only about ten minutes into it."

I saw Fang start to walk right back up the stairs so I gripped his lower arm tightly, I sure as hell didn't want to deal with this alone! "Oh no you don't! No way are _you_ going upstairs, you're going to watch this movie and you're gonna like it!"

Fang looked at me as if he was surprised at my outburst, so it was really easy to drag him onto the couch next to me.

~One Movie Later~

For a kids movie, it was amazing. I almost cried at some parts, but this one line from it really got me thinking. Something about how it only takes 20 seconds of insane courage to do something that you wouldn't normally. I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Fang, who happened to be right next to me. Apparently, we both have some sort of telepathy because Fang was glancing at me as well. Our eyes met only for a moment, but he quickly looked away from me before I could decipher his thoughts he fought so hard to hide from everyone. But no matter what he tried, he could never completely hide them away, they always were present in his eyes. I studied his face a moment longer before getting up and walking slowly to my room. "The movie wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." I stated to them as I ascended the stairs. I didn't think anybody followed me up the stairs until I felt a hand brush my back lightly.

"What do you want to do now?" Fang asked me softly, his hand pausing to rest on my shoulder for a moment before traveling down my back again and resting at his side.

I jumped slightly in surprise and shivered slightly at his touch. "Uh, I was just going to hang out in my room alone for a while."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked me, running a hand through his hair nervously.

I shrugged. "I guess, what do you want to do?" I asked him. _Make out, perhaps?_ My face flushed a bit and I was thankful that I wasn't facing him. _I can't believe I actually thought that! Bad Max! _I scolded myself as I waited impatiently for my face to stop flushing.

"I don't know really, I just wanted to be around you." I looked at him, suprised that he said something like that as my face got hot all over again. Fang looked as surprised as I felt because his eyes were wider than usual and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He cleared his throat. "Well...more like away from them." he covered up, his face still flushed. I nodded in agreement, mostly so he would feel slightly less awkward.

"Well, would you like to watch another movie with me?" I asked him. There was this one movie that's in theaters that looked scary as hell, which of course made me want to watch it more!

"What movie?" he asked me skeptically, which is totally understandable since one time I made him watch a chick flick with me.

"That scary one. Woman in Black I think it was called?" I answered his question. "Why? Does Fangy want to see another chick flick?" I teasingly asked me as I got a playful glare shot in my direction as I laughed at him. I checked my digital clock that resides on my bedside table. "We should get going soon, the movie starts at eight; I looked up the times when I was alone earlier."

He nodded to me in agreement as we descended the stairs with our jackets on. Of course Nudge had to notice us. "Where are you guys going!" she asked us happily.

"Movie." Fang supplied for her.

She eyed us. "A date?" she asked us oh so innocently.

I saw Fang's cheeks redden slightly, and I also felt my own do the same. "Nah," he responded casually. "we just happen to want to watch the same movie, so it couldn't hurt to go together."

I nodded in agreement and shrugged when she looked at us skeptically, as if she thought we were plotting something. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her; if we were plotting something, you wouldn't find out until it was too late. I guess I smirked evilly because Nudge's eyes widened and she left the room quickly. Fang looked over at me, his mouth sporting a cute grin.

"Oh, look what you did now, you scared her away with your evil smirk." he teased me, chuckling quietly. I smacked his arm as I glared at him.

"Oh, hush. Let's just go." I breezed past him and hopped into the passenger seat of Fang's car. A few seconds later Fang slid into the driver's side and started it up. We drove around in silence listening to the radio as I looked out the window humming along to the song playing. A few minutes of comfortable silence later we were at the theater waiting in line for the movie.

"I really hope it's good." I said to hopefully start some conversation with him. It, unfortunately, didn't work. He only nodded in agreement. I may or may not have growled at him, but I think I did because he looked at me weird. "What?"

"Did you just...growl?" he questioned me as he paid for our tickets.

I scoffed. "Me? Growl? _No!_" I said, possibly a tad too quickly.

"Right." he smiled as we sat down, in the middle of the theater of course, it's my favorite spot. You're not too close to the screen, and yet not too far from it either. Since we were in the middle of the aisle as well, we had a perfect view of the screen.

"When does the movie start?" I asked him as I took off my jacket.

"Five minutes." He responded. Jeez, you'd think that he'd like some conversation to fill up the silence. "What are you rolling your eyes for?" oops, he noticed.

"Nothing." I shrugged, and it really was nothing.

He raised one eyebrow, but said nothing in response because the movie started.

* * *

><p><strong>Not that long, I know...about 2,000 words, but at least it's something :D I'm working out what the next chapter will be in my head as I type this very note ^-^ suggestions are <em>always<em> great :) feel free to leave a review if you want.**

**Thanks for reading ^-^**

**IMPORTANT: I'm changing my pen name to XxWritingFanaticxX which is the same as my fictionpress username. Feel free to look at the stuff there, I have some poetry that I'm posting soon if you're into reading it :3**

**Made With Love 3**

**~XxWritingFanaticxX**


	14. Chapter 14: Fun in the Cave

**BOO! I know, I probably am scaring you, I'm updating in a sort of quick fashion! :O shocker! xD I hope you like this little chapter, and read the A/N at the end please, I have a question for y'all :)**

* * *

><p>~after movie~<p>

It was awesome. I love those types of movies, the ones that make you jump. They timed everything perfectly. I jumped a lot, not that I was complaining, since Fang put his arm around me. I may or may not have snuggled into him too, but hey, he wasn't complaining either.

"Did you like the movie?" Fang asked me, holding the door open for me to exit the theater.

I smiled. "Yeah, it was great. The ending was so sad though!"

He nodded, a small smile on his lips. I sighed.

"Why don't you like to talk?" I asked him softly, mostly to myself. I didn't think he heard me because he didn't answer me.

I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eye, and he sighed almost inaudibly. "I don't know," I looked over at him as he started talking. "I guess it's because I'm not good with words, or emotions and stuff..." he trailed off, chuckling slightly. "See? I'm terrible at talking, and it's embarrasing."

I smiled at him reassuringly as I saw his face turn slightly pink. "You're not bad at talking." he gave me a look, which made me laugh. "Really, you're not. When you talk about something you're passionate about, or if you're comforting somone, you're amazing, and don't let anyone else think that you're not."

He ducked his head from my view and I smiled at him. It's so cute when he's embarrassed. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be talking more anytime soon."

I continued to smile at him as we passed by an ice cream shop. "Want some ice cream?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded enthusiactically. "You're so silly." I told him, laughing as I brushed past him.

I heard him scoff behind me. "No way are _you_ going to get ice cream before me!" he grabbed my waist and spun me around, and he was now in front of me in line. There were five people in front of us, and they all looked at us strangely as I scowled at his back. He smirked at me as he turned around and looked down at me. "What ice cream do you want?"

I glanced at the menu. "Hmm...ohh, a Vanilla-carmel milkshake sounds yummy!" I stated, grinning.

"Aw man I was gonna get the same thing!" Fang said as he looked up at the menu again.

I smiled. "You can get the same thing as me silly. I'm gonna go sit down." I told him before leaving to find a table for us. I found a clean one in the corner away from everyone and took a seat, waiting for my delicious milkshake. A few minutes later Fang sauntered over to the table with only one large milkshake and two straws. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Where's mine?"

"Right here." he set it on the table.

"Where's yours?"

"Right here." He pointed to the same cup. What?

"Uh...I thought it was mine." I said, confused.

"It is."

"..."

"It's mine too, we're sharing one." he smirked as he stuck both straws in the shake and began to drink it. I just stared at him as he did so. "If you don't start drinking some I'll end up having all of it." he paused to smile at me a bit.

I glared at him as I took a sip of the milkshake. "Yum!" I grinned as I stole it from Fang, giggling in glee as I drank some more. Fang looked at me, the shock evident on his face as he tried to take it back from me. I drank about half of it before I put it down and clutched my head, groaning. "Brain freeze." I mumbled as Fang laughed at me. I managed a weak glare as he finished the milkshake, much to my dismay.

"Can I fly home?" I asked him as we were walking towards the car. He nodded at me and I took to the sky. The wind blew my hair about my face and I sighed in content. I found myself meandering towards the cave. As I landed at the mouth of the cave, thunder rumbled in the sky and I hurried inside. I took out my phone and texted Fang. _Hey, come to the cave when you bring the car back, im bored lol xD_

I sat down on the sofa and looked around the cave again. Curling into a ball with my face facing the back of the sofa, I closed my eyes for a while. Next thing I know, I hear Fang landing in the cave and walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and I wondered what he was doing. I was about to turn around when I felt his hand run through my hair and I almost tensed, but I didn't want him to know I was awake. I stayed as still as possible and he then poked me. "Max."

I could have laughed at him, but instead I just blinked blearily at him, pretending to just wake up. "Sorry." I yawned, stretching my arms above my head and stood up. "So, what's up?" I asked him, grinning.

He shrugged. "Nothing, you're the one who wanted me to come here. So what do you want to do? Nudge was wondering where you were." he chuckled as he said that.

I rolled my eyes. "What did she want? For me to be her life size barbie doll and get a makeover?" I jumped a bit when I heard thunder and retreated into the cave a little more.

He smirked as he nodded, and I shuddered. Another loud boom of thunder sent me even deeper in the cave and Fang cocked his head to the side, looking slightly confused. "Don't you like thunder and storms?" he asked me with curiosity.

I shook my head in reply before elaborating. "When I was seven I was stranded in the middle of a terrible thunderstorm, and I was almost hit by lightning. It hit a tree that was over my head and the tree would have crushed me if I hadn't flown out of the way." I shuddered at the memory. "I had run away from home because someone at school found out that I had wings. He called me a freak and tried to cut my wings off; he was in high school. I didn't tell my parents, I just ran. I know now that it's a dumbass move to run away in the middle of a terrible storm, but hey, I was five...I didn't know any better."

Fang looked at me in sympathy as he took my hand comfortingly and led me deeper into the cave. "That's terrible. I take it we won't be flying in this weather then?" He asked me, and I shook my head. He smiled at me and he slid down the hole that led to the secret cave, and I leaped down after him. This time I welcomed the warm arms that caught me and I snuggled into his chest. As I looked up at him, I saw that his cheeks had flushed a light red and I smiled. He looked down at me questioningly and I laughed. "What? You're warm." I leaped out of his arms and settled onto the couch and I noticed that Fang was calling someone.

~Fang POV~

"I'm going to call Iggy and tell him where we are." I told Max and she nodded, getting comfortable on the couch, laying down on it. I dialed Iggy's number quickly and waited for him to pick up, walking away from Max a bit so that I could have some privacy. I don't like people listening to my phone conversations, I don't know why, I just don't.

"Where are you?" Iggy asked me worriedly when he _finally _picked up the phone.

"Jeez Igs, no hi or anything? We're at the cave; Max doesn't want to fly back in this weather." I explained to him, glancing in her direction when I said her name. I smiled; she was fast asleep on the couch and looking damn cute doing it too. To think that we had our first _real_ kiss there...and how amazing it was...damn I'd like to do that again.

"Fang? You there?" Iggy's voice cut through my thoughts about Max and I felt my face heat up.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was a bit...erm, _distracted._ What did you say?" I admitted to him.

He laughed at me. "Wow Fang, just be sure to keep it PG...13 over there. I asked you if you were going to stay the night."

"Yeah, most likely. I just wanted to call so you guys don't worry about us," I said before adding. "or so that _you_ don't start spreading lies." I chuckled quietly.

"Fang? Do you think you're going to tell her?" Iggy asked me, his voice becoming quieter.

"I might...hopefully I won't chicken out." I said quietly, and we said our goodbyes and hung up. I walked over to Max and picked up her head, setting it on my lap. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I began to wonder why we had wings. What's our purpose? Were we created for a purpose, or are we just mistakes. Max hummed in content and opened her beautiful eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked me casually, blinking sleepily up at me.

I shrugged in reply, too deep in thought to really answer her question. She noticed and asked what I was thinking about. I shrugged again, and explained my thoughts about our creation. "I mean, what's the point of our existence?" I murmured to her, sitting her up and hugging her to me. As my arms went around her small waist I could feel her wings against my chest, and as cliche as it sounds, we seem to fit together like two puzzle pieces. Her hands slid down my arms and rested on my hands, and I held her tighter.

"I don't know Fang...I don't know, but maybe we'll find out soon." she responded quietly, and she turned around so she was facing me. "Let's just enjoy our lives right now." she smiled nervously, and then kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock, and all that went through my mind was _Max is kissing me...Maxmaxmaxmaxmaxmaxmaxmax kisskisskisskisskisskiss!_ My eyes close as I kiss her back tentatively. As my arms tighten around her waist, her hands travel up my arms and wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to her, and I can't believe that I didn't do this again earlier.

I pulled away from her, grinning like an idiot most likely, and rested my forehead on hers. As i looked into her deep eyes I said something I hardly say to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh, a cliffie ^-^ muahahaha! I'm so evil sometimes :) If you can guess correctly what Fang's gonna say I'll mention you in my next chapter :D<strong>

**So...my question for everyone. Do you like it more when I update slower, but have longer chapters, or would you rather me update a little quicker, but the chapters are shorter. Based on everyone's feedback I'll do my best to adjust accordingly :) I just want to make my readers happy^-^  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading :D leave a review for your answer to my question if you want, or you can PM me if that floats your boat xD**

**bye everyone 3  
><strong>

**XxWritingFanaticxX**


End file.
